2018
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Events * April 4 - Warner Bros. celebrates its 95th anniversary. * June 12 - Time Warner is changed into WarnerMedia. Theatrical releases *January 12 - ''Paddington 2 (Warner Bros./StudioCanal) was released only for North American and Spanish distribution. *January 19 - 12 Strong (Warner Bros./Lionsgate) was released only for North American distribution. *January 20 - The Tale (HBO Films) was released on Sundance Film Festival. *February 9 - The 15:17 to Paris (Warner Bros.) *February 23 - Game Night (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *March 16 - Tomb Raider (Warner Bros./Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *March 29 - Ready Player One (Warner Bros.) *April 13 - Rampage (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *May 11 - Life of the Party (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *May 12 - Fahrenheit 451 (HBO Films) was premiered on Cannes Film Festival *June 8 - Ocean's 8 (Warner Bros.) *July 13 - Shock and Awe (Castle Rock Entertainment) *June 15 - Tag (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *July 27 - Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (Warner Bros./Warner Bros. Animation/DC Comics) *August 10 - The Meg (Warner Bros./Flagship Entertainment) *August 15 - Crazy Rich Asians *September 7 - The Nun (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *September 28 - Smallfoot (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group) *October 5 - A Star is Born (Warner Bros./Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *November 16 - Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (Warner Bros./Wizarding World) *November 21 - Creed II (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *November 25 - Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (Warner Bros./Netflix) was premiered on Mumbai. *November 29 - Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (Warner Bros./Netflix) was premiered for limited release. *November 30 - Head Full of Honey (Warner Bros.) *December 14 - The Mule (Warner Bros.) *December 21 - Aquaman (Warner Bros./DC Comics) Television Television Shows *January 16 - Black Lightning (DC Comics) *February 13 - The Bachelor Winter Games (Warner Horizon Television) *February 26 - Living Biblically **''Final Space'' *March 7 - Life Sentence *March 11 - Deception *March 21 - Krypton (DC Comics / Warner Horizon Television) *March 27 - Splitting Up Together *June 3 - Succession (HBO) *June 7 - American Woman (Warner Horizon Television) *June 18 - The Proposal (Warner Horizon Television) *June 19 - Love Is (Warner Horizon Television) *July 25 - Castle Rock *September 9 - You *September 24 - Manifest *September 30 - God Friended Me *October 10 - All American *October 12 - Titans (DC Comics) *November 16 - The Kominsky Method (Netflix) Television Films and Specials *March 26/27 - The Zen Diaries of Garry Shandling (HBO Films) *April 7 - Paterno (HBO Films) *May 19 - Fahrenheit 451 (HBO Films) *May 26 - The Tale (HBO Films) *July 8 - The 2000s (CNN) *September 9 - The Bad Seed *October 14 - Harvey Birdman, Attorney General (Adult Swim/Williams Street) *December 7 - Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle is premiered on Netflix Home video releases Direct-to-video releases DVD, Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray * September 18 - Supergirl: The Complete Third Season * September 25 - Legends of Tomorrow: The Complete Third Season * November 20 - Longmire: The Sixth and Final Season DVD-only releases * September 18 - Supergirl: The Complete Third Season * September 25 - Legends of Tomorrow: The Complete Third Season * October 2 - The Originals: Fifth and Final Season * October 16: **''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend: The Complete Third Season'' and Fuller House: Seasons 1 + 2 * November 20 - Longmire: The Sixth and Final Season Blu-ray-only releases * September 18 - Supergirl: The Complete Third Season * September 25 - Legends of Tomorrow: The Complete Third Season * October 16 - Batman: The Complete Animated Series * November 20 - Longmire: The Sixth and Final Season Soundtracks * September 28 - Smallfoot Comics Books Video games *March 6 - Scribblenauts Showdown *April 25 - Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery *May 15 - Hitman (Definitive Edition) *June 15 - Lego The Incredibles *June 21 - Westworld *October 16 - Lego DC Super-Villains *October 30: **''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4'' (re-release) **''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7'' (re-release) *November 13 - Hitman 2 Theme park happenings * January 7 - Scooby-Doo! Ghostblasters: Ghastly Manor permanently closes at Six Flags Fiesta Texas. * May 12 - Wonder Woman: Golden Lasso Coaster opens at Six Flags Fiesta Texas * June 13 - Cyborg: Cyber Spin opens at Six Flags Great Adventure. * June 21 - DC Super Heroes: Drop of Doom VR opens on Giant Drop at Six Flags Great America. Character debuts * February 26 - Gary Goodspeed, Mooncake, Avocato, Little Cato, Quinn Airgone, H.U.E., KVN, Lord Commander, Nightfall, Tribore *September 28 - Migo, Percy Deaths *February 4 - John Mahoney (Died of complications from throat cancer) *March 3 - David Ogden Stiers (Died of Bladder cancer) *March 14 - Stephen Hawking *September 23 - Mark Livolsi References Category:2018 Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:Years in history